Lithium ion pouch cells have been utilized in a variety of industries including automotive applications. The pouch cell designs are attractive due to their reduced weight and cost as well as optimized packaging efficiency at the battery level, higher specific density, and higher voltage output per cell than many other systems. Thus, lithium ion power systems have become the primary choice for many applications. Traditional electrical interconnects of the pouch cells are formed as fastened threaded studs or ultrasonically welded tabs which may experience mechanical inconsistencies, high contact resistance, bond non-uniformities, and other issues. Additionally, either solution is problematic with regard to connecting a bus bar with tabs formed from dissimilar metals.
Alternative methods such as thermal spray deposition have been developed to provide battery interconnects. Yet, these methods such as arc spray or plasma spray subject the pouch cell to temperatures of up to 20,000° C. Additionally, bonds produced by thermal spray deposition may suffer from oxide depositions.